


Осколок реки

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [33]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Сон закончился, когда я вонзила осколок зеркала в грудь своей матери...





	Осколок реки

Сон закончился, когда я вонзила осколок зеркала в грудь своей матери. 

Когда тот сон начался — я не могу понять. Он будто был со мной всегда, опутав всю мою жизнь своими тонкими щупальцами и разрушив в ней всё, что только было возможно. 

Кто есть я? Этот вопрос мне задавали мама и сестра с той самой поры, как отчаялись добиться от меня хоть одной успешной чары. У иных чароплётов они работают неправильно, у иных — так и вовсе наперекор задуманному, и это всё равно знак того, что сила течёт в крови плетущего, что он может соткать заклятие. А я же не могла их плести вовсе. Не видела тонких нитей, не ощущала их в пальцах, не слышала их мелодичного звона. Бездарность, в общем и целом. Свидетельство того, что чара в роду иссякает. 

Мать и сестра этим, ясное дело, не гордились. Даже больше — прикормили способную сиротку и начали выдавать сплетенные ею чары за мои. Мол, если бы узнали о том, что чара семейная теряет силу, так и накрылась бы матушкина торговля заговорами да амулетами.

Вот только с девкой этой пришла в мою жизнь тень. Снилось непонятное, чёрное, хищное. Снились люди — иссохшие, обескровленные, мёртвые.

Когда мать пропала, сестра встревожилась. Будто и сама начала слышать голодный скулеж шагающей по пятам тени. Но даже не повернулась в сторону пришлой сиротки, даже не подумала. Я подозревала, что сестру мою опутало чарой рассеяния, но только... Только подозревала. Я не могла доказать, не могла сказать, что слышу или вижу, а мои догадки — догадки бездаря в чароплётстве — сестра не желала слушать.

— Я не слышу, и хватит уже об этом, — обрывала она меня и вновь шла к реке, близ которой ей удавалось сосредоточиться лучше. Та река была нашим семейным истоком — говорят, мать, положившая начала нашему роду, была духом этой реки. 

Сестра иссякала ото дня ко дню. Чара становилась всё слабей и слабей — сестре нужно было срочно стать главой семейного ковена, но она так ждала, так ждала, что наша мать вернется. 

В тот день я пришла к реке вслед за сестрой. Сидела у воды, смотрела в её глубь, ждала, пока сестра закончит свои ритуалы. Всё стало совсем плохо. Чара сестры не сплелась даже с третьего раза, и она, рассердившись, крикнула мне что-то обидное. Она была уверена, что во всём виновата именно я, что я лишаю её силы. Честно говоря, я тогда даже толком не слышала, что она говорила — я смотрела в воду, а из воды на меня смотрело лицо моей матери.

Я помню крик моей сестры, когда я нырнула в воду. Нырнула по-русалочьи, головой вниз, как ныряют с мостков в глубокое место. И вода окутала меня, и вдруг я поняла, что руки у меня до этого болели, словно обожжённые. Будто все мое тело было покрыто ожогами, язвами, но, только прикоснувшись к воде, я поняла это. Вода исцелила. Мне вдруг стало хорошо и свободно.

В какой-то момент я испугалась, что утону. Никогда не умела плавать, да и воздух из груди выпустила чуть ли не в первые секунды погружения. Ныряя, я думала, что меня спасёт сестра, но она почему-то не спешила.

И как только я испугалась, пальцы мои наткнулись на корни, торчащие из отвесного глинистого берега. И оказалось, что до поверхности воды — всего два раза подтянуться от корня к корню. И вот он — воздух, которого я так хотела, свет, которого в толще вод было так мало.

На берегу реки стояла мама. Стояла и светло улыбалась мне. Махала мне рукой. Подошла, когда я вынырнула.

— Какая ты молодец, — сказала она и потянула меня в сторону дома. Но я снова повернулась к реке, желая с ней попрощаться. Коснулась воды той рукой, к которой прикасалась моя мать. И снова ощутила это. Чувство, будто вода исцелила до того незаметную рану.   
Я слышала раньше о сущностях, что исчерпывают чужие чары, но не знала раньше, что они могут и вовсе не дать своим жертвам ни глотка их же колдовства. Кажется, где-то во сне слышала.

В пальцах моих, погружённых в воду, сам собой сплёлся чарой осколок реки.

И, развернувшись, я вонзила этот осколок в грудь своей матери. 

К ногам моим не упало тела.

В глазах моих с каждым шагом прояснялось. Я будто просыпалась от навеянного сна.

Мать встретила меня улыбкой, обняла, усадила с собой за один стан. Сиротка в углу навивала нити чар на веретено.

Будто ничего и не было.  
Будто бы все были дома...


End file.
